elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Toshiba elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Toshiba Elevator and Building Systems Corporation. China Beijing *APM Beijing, Beijing (1998) *King Club Hotel, Beijing *Redwall Hotel, Beijing Shanghai *Shanghai World Finance Centre (2008) *Shanghai K11 Mall Other cities *Shangri-La Chengdu, Chengdu (2007) *Bingzhou Hotel, Taiyuan *Guanfang Hotel, Lijiang (1998) Hong Kong MTR * Long Ping Station (2018) New Territories *Parc Versailles, Tai Po (1996) *Wang Kee Building, Tai Po (1976) *L' Hotel Nina, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Nina Tower, Tsuen Wan (2007) *Tsuen Wan Station Car Park, Tsuen Wan (1983, modernized) *Tsuen Fung Centre, Tsuen Wan (1987) *Wah Lok Building, Tuen Mun (1984) *New Town Plaza, Sha Tin (1984)Plase 1 only. Elevators and escalators of Phase 2 are installed by Kone, while those of Phase 3 are installed by Fujitec. *Hilton Plaza, Sha Tin (1985) *Wai Wah Centre (Chanway Arcade), Sha Tin (1986) *Bayshore Towers, Ma On Shan (1994) *Maritime Square 2, Tsing Yi (2017) *Kingsford Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1979) *Kingswin Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1977) *Shui Wing Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1978) *Tung Luen Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1977) Modernized by Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. *Vigor Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1982) *Wah Tat Industrial Centre, Kwai Chung (1985) *Wing Yip Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1978) Modernized by Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. in 2015. *Wah Fung Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1981) *Kin Wing Industrial Building, Tuen Mun (1990) *YOHO MALL 1, Yuen Long **Old Wing (2015) **New Wing (2017) *Wah Wai Industrial Building, Tsuen Wan (1980) *Shatin Galleria, Fo Tan (2019) Kowloon *L'hotel élan, Kwun Tong (2012) *Phase 1-4, Kwun Tong Industrial Centre, Kwun Tong (1978) *Golden Era Plaza, Mong Kok (1999) *Chong Kin Commercial Building, Mong Kok (1983, modernized) *Empire Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1981) *Wing On Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui (1982) *Peninsula Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1981) *Hang Fat Industrial Building, Cheung Sha Wan (1981, modernized) *Un Chau Street Government Municipal Services, Sham Shui Po (1996, modernized in 2013) *Phase 1-4, Kwun Tong Industrial Centre, Kwun Tong (1978) *Wa Fai Industrial Building, Yau Tong (1978) *Fok On Building, To Kwan Wan (1976) *Kam Lung Commercial Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1995) *Tak Wong Building, Sham Shui Po (1978) *Hung Fook House, Sham Shui Po (1976) *Li Dak Sum Yip Yio Chin Academic Building, City University of Hong Kong, Kowloon Tong (2011)Formerly known as Academic 2, City University of Hong Kong *Laguna City, Kwun Tong **Block 1-7, 13-16 (1990) **Block 8, 17 (1991) **Block 9, 18 (1993) **Block 32-38 (1992) **Club House (1990) Hong Kong Island *Infinitus Plaza, Sheung Wan (1987, modernized in 2012) *Healthy Village, North Point **Phase 2 (1998) **Phase 3 (2011) Replaced from 1965 OTIS elevators. *World Trade Centre, Causeway Bay (2008)Double deck elevators. Replaced from four Schindler single-deck elevators. Double deck lifts (hkelev.com) *Causeway Bay Plaza, Causeway Bay (1992) *PMQ (The Former Hollywood Road 'P'olice 'M'arried 'Q'uarters), Central (2014) *The Center, Central (1998)Hong Kong's fastest elevators (12m/s, Records of the lifts in Hong Kong (hkelev.com)). *Four Seasons Hong Kong, Central (2005) *W50, Wong Chuk Hang (2015) *Jumbo Floating Restaurant, Aberdeen (1976, modernized in 2005) *Tak King Industrial Building, Chai Wan (1983) *Hop Ming Factory Building, Chai Wan (1974) *Kwok Hing Building, Shau Kei Wan (1976) *Harbour Court, North Point (1976, modernized in 2000) *Wing Wah Industrial Building, North Point (1976) *The Mira Moon, Wan Chai (2013) *Cheong King Court, Sai Ying Pun (1985) *The University of Hong Kong (HKU) **T.T. Tsui Building **Leung Kau Kui Building **Knowles Building **Graduate House **East Gate **Composite Building Car Park Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Kornhill Garden, Quarry Bay (1988) *Fullview Garden, Siu Sai Wan (1993) *Cheerful Garden, Siu Sai Wan (1995) *Harmony Garden, Siu Sai Wan (1995) *Hang Tsui Court, Chai Wan (1997) *Hing Man Estate, Chai Wan (1982) *Aldrich Garden, Shau Kei Wan (2001) *Siu Sai Wan Estate, Siu Sai Wan (1990) **Shui Fat House **Shui Shing House **Shui Yick House **Shui Moon House **Shui Fook House **Siu Sai Wan Plaza *Wah Fu (1) Estate, Pok Fu Lam **Wah On House Replaced from Mitsubishi in 1994-1996. **Wah Kwong House **Wah Mei House **Wah Kei House **Wah Shun House **Wah Yue House **Wah Ching House **Wah Ming House *Wah Fu (2) Estate, Pok Fu Lam **Wah Hing House **Wah Sang House **Wah Tai House *Yue Wan Estate, Chai Wan **Yue Shun House (2010-2012) **Yue On House (2010) Extra additionally installed under Lift Addition Programme. **Yue Chun House (2019) Kowloon *Cheung Sha Wan Estate, Cheung Sha Wan (2013) **Cheung Yan House **Cheung Tai House *Yau Tong Centre, Yau Tong (1981) *Ko Cheung Court, Yau Tong (2003) **Ko Fei House **Ko Ching House **Ko Fung House **Ko Hong House *Yau Tong Estate, Yau Tong (2000) **Kwai Tong House **Fu Tong House *Yau Lai Estate, Yau Tong **Ying Lai House (2008) **Fung Lai House (2008) **Lift Tower (2008) **Shun Lai House (2019) *Tsui Lok House, Tsui Ping (South) Estate, Kwun Tong (1995) *Tsui Cheung House, Tsui Ping (North) Estate, Kwun Tong (1994) *Sau Mau Ping Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2001) **Sau Nga House **Sau Yee House *Chun Wah Court, Ngau Tau Kok (1990) *Upper Ngau Tau Kok Estate, Ngau Tau Kok (2009) **Sheung Hing House **Sheung Shing House **Sheung Fu House **Sheung Wing House **Sheung Fung House **Sheung Tai House **Shopping Centre *Choi Ying Estate, Ping Shan (2008) *Tsz Oi Court, Tsz Wan Shan (1997-2000) **Oi Wai House (1997) **Oi Yin House (1997) **Oi Kan House (1997) **Oi Ling House (1997) **Oi Yan House (1997) **Oi Chung House (1997) **Car Park Phase 1 (1997) **Lift Tower (1997) **Oi Fu House (2000) **Oi Yue House (2000) **Oi Wing House (2000) **Oi Wah House (2000) **Oi Hong House (2000) **Oi Cheung House (2000) **Car Park Phase 2 (2000) *Tsz Ching Estate, Tsz Wan Shan (2001) **Ching Ming House **Ching Yuen House **Ching Yuk House *Rhythm Garden, San Po Kong (2000) *Tung Wui Estate, Kowloon City (2012) **Wui Yan House **Wui Sum House *Choi Hing Court, Choi Hung (2019) *Upper Wong Tai Sin Estate, Wong Tai Sin (2009) **Wing Sin House **Lift Tower *Lung Fung House, Lower Wong Tai Sin Estate (Phase 1), Wong Tai Sin (1990) *Mei Tung Estate, Kowloon City **Mei Tung House (1984) **Mei Po House (1984) **Mei Yan House (2010) *Lok Fu Estate, Kowloon City (1984) **Wang Tat House **Wang Hong House **Wan Yat House **Wan Shun House *Hung Hom Estate, Hung Hom (1999) **Hung Fai House **Hung Sing House *Fu Cheong Estate, Sham Shui Po (2001) **Fu Wan House **Fu Mong House **Fu Ying House *Charming Garden, Tai Kok Tsui (1998-2000) *Wang Fai House, Wang Tau Hom Estate, Lok Fu (2015-2017) *Shek Kip Mei Estate, Sham Sui Po **Block 19, 20 (2008-2010)Elevators in these building replaced from Fujitec under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Block 21, 22, 23 (2008-2010) **Mei Kwai House (2019)Extra MRL additionally installed under Lift Addition Programme. *Block 9-11, Pak Tin Estate, Sham Shui Po (2010-2012) Elevators in these building replaced from OTIS under the Lift Modernisation Programme. *Fu Shan Estate, Diamond Hill (2010-2012) *On Tai Estate, Sau Mau Ping (2017) **Yung Tai House **Kam Tai House *Hoi Tat Estate, Sham Shui Po (2020) *Kai Long Court, Kai Tak, Kowloon City (2019) *Kwun Tak Court, Ho Man Tin (2019) *Yip On Factory Estate, Kowloon Bay (1981) New Territories *Lift Tower, Shek Lei (1) Estate, Kwai Chung (2011) Elevators in these building replaced from Falconi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. *Shek Lei (2) Estate, Kwai Chung (2002) **Shek Cheung House **Shek Hei House **Shek Kwong House **Shek Fook House *Kwai Chung Estate, Kwai Chung **Chun Kwai House (2000) **Ha Kwai House (2000) **Chau Kwai House (2000) **Nga Kwai House (2005) **Yuk Kwai House (2005) **Hiu Kwai House (2005) **Ying Kwai House (2005) *Ching Chun Court, Tsing Yi (2017) *Mei Pak Court, Tai Wai (2017) *Mei Ying Court, Tai Wai (2017) *Tsui Yiu Court, Kwai Chung (1981) *Lai King Estate, Kwai Chung (1998-2001) *Cheung Tsing Estate, Tsing Yi (2010-2014) **Ching Kwai House **Ching Wai House **Ching Yung House **Ching Chung House **Ching Pak House **Ching Mui House **Ching Yeung House *Sheung Chui Court, Tsuen Wan (2017) **Chui Wu House **Chui Ting House **Chui Ho House *Shek Yam East Estate, Kwai Chung (1996) *Ching Ho Estate, Sheung Shui (2008) **Ching Hin House **Ching Chung House **Ching Yu House *Sunningdale Garden, Sheung Shui (1992) *Cheung Wah Estate, Fan Ling (1983) **Cheung Wo House **Cheung Lok House **Cheung Fung House **Cheung Yu House **Cheung Shun House **Cheung King House *Tin Tsz Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1997) **Tsz Fai House **Tin Tsz Shopping Centre **Car Park *Tin Lai Court, Tin Shui Wai (1997) *Tin Fu Court, Tin Shui Wai (2001) **Yuen Fu House **Hang Fu House **Chun Fu House **Long Fu House *Chung Po House, Tin Chung Court, Tin Shui Wai (2013) *Fu Tai Estate, Tuen Mun (2001) **Mei Tai House **Sau Tai House **Oi Tai House **Ying Tai House **Yin Tai House **Yan Tai House **Kin Tai House **Ling Tai House **Yat Tai House **Chung Tai House *Shan King Estate, Tuen Mun **King Wing House (1983) **King Wah House (1985) **King Kwai House (1983) **King Fu House (1983) **King On House (1985) **King Lok House (1985) **King Yip Huose (1985) **Shan King Shopping Centre (1985) *Glorious Garden, Tuen Mun (2001) *Yau Oi Estate, Tuen Mun (2010-2013) **Oi Shun House Elevators in these building replaced from Fiam under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Oi Yee House **Oi Lim House **Oi Lai House Elevators in these building replaced from Sabiem under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Oi Lok House **Oi Chi House **Oi Yung House *Cheung Hong Estate, Tsing Yi (1986) **Hong Mei House **Hong Shun House *Cheung Wang Estate, Tsing Yi (2003) **Wang Yung House **Wang Sum House **Wang Yi House **Wang Sin House *Wo Che Estate, Sha Tin (2007-2010) **Fung Wo House Elevators in these building replaced from Toshiba under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Hong Wo House **Shun Wo House *Kwong Yuen Estate, Sha Tin (1989) **Oak House **Pine House *Chevalier Garden, Ma On Shan (1987) *Yiu On Estate, Ma On Shan (1988-1989) **Shopping Centre **Yiu Wo House **Yiu Chung House **Yiu Yan House **Yiu Wing House *Kam Fung Court, Ma On Shan (1997) **Kam Kwai House **Kam Huen House **Kam Mei House *Saddle Ridge Garden, Ma On Shan (1993) *Ka Keng Court, Tai Wai (2002) *Ka Shun Court, Tai Wai (2018) *Kwai Fong Estate, Kwai Chung (1990) **Kwai Tak House **Kwai Shun House **Kwai On House *King Lam Estate, Tseng Kwan O (1990) **King Lui House **King Chung House **King Lam Shopping Centre *Yuk Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (1996) *Yung Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (2020) *Kam Fai Court, Ma On Shan (2019) *Po Shek Wu Estate, Sheung Shui (2019) **Shan Wu House **Tsz Ching House **Pik Yuk House Lantau Island *Ying Tung Estate, Tung Chung (2018) *Yat Tung Estate, Tung Chung (2005) **Po Yat House **Tak Yat House **Him Yat House **Shun Yat House **Tsui Yat House **Yuet Yat House **Shui Yat House *Nga Ling Court, Cheung Chau (2002) File:Toshiba_SheungTsuiCourt_1.jpg|Toshiba elevator at Chui Ting House, Sheung Chui Court, Tsuen Wan File:Toshiba_OnTaiEstate.jpg|Toshiba elevator at Yung Tai House, On Tai Estate, Sau Mau Ping File:Toshiba_freight_manualaccordion.jpg|An old gated Toshiba freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Wa Fai Industrial Building, Yau Tong. File:Toshiba_freight_manualaccordion_TungLuenKC.jpg|An gated Toshiba freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Tung Luen Industrial Building, Kwai Chung. But which are modernized by Antonfield Engineering Co. Ltd. Toshiba HungFaiHouse HallStation.jpg|Toshiba elevator at Hung Fai House, Hung Hom Estate, Hung Hom. PSPS Toshiba CallStation 1997.jpg|Toshiba elevator at Harmony Garden, Siu Sai Wan. KingWahHouse TOSHIBA 1.jpg|Toshiba elevator at King Wah House, Shan King Estate, Tuen Mun. India *Gujarat International Finance Tec City (GIFT City), Gujarat *One Avignha Park, Mumbai *Lodha Aurum Grande, Kanjurmarg *Rodas Enclave, Hiranandhani Estate *Brigade Exotica, Bangalore Indonesia Bali *Ngurah Rai International Airport - Domestic Terminal (1998)Some of them have been replaced into Kone MonoSpace elevators in 2014. *Euphoria Hotel (2013) *Steenkool Seminyak HotelFormerly Hotel Zodiak Seminyak (2014-late 2015) and then Arnava Ninety8 Seminyal (late 2015-2016) (2013) *The Legian (1996) *Ayodya Resort BaliOnly for elevators PE 8 and 9. All were replacement from 1990 Hyundai elevators into SPACEL-UNI MRLs. *Drupadi Corner (2017) *Alamanda Office *Bank Indonesia, Denpasar Jakarta North Jakarta *The Honey Lady Building, Pluit (service elevator) *Sunlake Hotel, Sunter *Altira Business Park, Sunter (2016) *North Jakarta Mayor's Office (car park) Central Jakarta *Wisma Mandiri (Menara BDN), Kebon Sirih *Kompleks Bank Indonesia **Building A (Menara Radius Prawiro) **Building B (Menara Sjafruddin Prawiranegara) *Plaza Permata (1992) *Graha Mental Spiritual *Graha Anugerah, Jl. Teluk Betung No. 42 *MidPlaza 1 (1988, modernized in 2017) *Sudirman Plaza (2006) **Indofood Tower **Plaza Marein **The Mayflower *Wisma Nugra Santana *BRI 1 (modernized) *World Trade Center 6 (1985, modernized in 2018) *ANZ Tower (1993) *Intiland Tower (2013-2015, replacement from Otis Elevonic 401 elevators) *Wisma BSG *Sahid Sudirman Center (2014) *Pacific Place Jakarta (2007) **One Pacific Place Jakarta **Ritz-Carlton Pacific Place Jakarta **Kidzania Jakarta *Equity Tower (2009) *Sudirman Residence *Plaza Asia/Plaza ABDA (2002) *Graha CIMB Niaga (1993-2018, modernized by Kone) *Summitmas I (1985, modernized in 2016) *Summitmas II (1992) *Sequis Center *Treva International Hotel *Merlynn Park Hotel *Bank Danamon Matraman South Jakarta *JW Marriott Hotel Jakarta (1998) *The Ritz-Carlton Jakarta (2005) *Plaza Mutiara (1998) *The Manhattan Hotel Jakarta *Kota Kasablanka (2012) *Setiabudi One *Setiabudi Atrium (1991) *Gandaria City (2010) **Gandaria 8 **Gandaria Heights Condo A & B *Alamanda Tower *Wisma MRA *18 Office Park West Jakarta *Wisma AKR (1992) *Plasa Telkom West Jakarta Semarang *Bank Indonesia *Telkom Semarang *New Metro Hotel Agus Salim *Metro Plaza Agus Salim *Sultan Agung Islamic Hospital Other cities *Amaris Hotel Bandara Soekarno Hatta, Tangerang, Banten *BNI Tower BSD, Tangerang, Banten (2016) *Synergy Building, Alam Sutera, Tangerang, Banten *Silkwood Residences, Alam Sutera, Tangerang, Banten *Horison Hotel Bekasi, Bekasi *Amaris Hotel Bekasi, Bekasi *Royal Padjajaran Hotel, Bogor *House Sangkuriang, Bandung *Grand Inna Malioboro Hotel, Yogyakarta (1985)Main/guest elevators have been modernized, the service elevator is still original. *Wisma SIER, Surabaya (1980s) Japan Hokkaido Sapporo * Sapporo Prince Hotel * Sapporo Mitsukoshi (Modernized from Otis elevators) * Hotel Sunroute New Sapporo * Yodobashi Camera Multimedia Sapporo Branch * Hotel Monterey Sapporo * Sapporo Mitsui JP Building (Carpark elevator) * Akarenga Terrace * Sapporo Excel Hotel Tokyu * Sapporo Tokeidai Building (High zone elevators) * Several Stations in Sapporo Municipal Subway ** Bus Center-Mae (Tozai Line) ** Ōyachi (Tozai Line) ** Sakaemachi (Toho Line) ** Higashi-Kuyakusho-Mae (Toho Line) ** Toyohira-Kōen (Toho Line) ** Kita-Sanjūyo-Jō (Namboku Line) ** Kita-Jūhachi-Jō (Namboku Line) ** Susukino (Namboku Line) ** Nakajima-Kōen (Namboku Line) ** Horohira-Bashi (Namboku Line) ** Makomanai (Namboku Line) Asahikawa * Seibu Asahikawa Branch (Building A) * Hotel Crescent Asahikawa * Piaza Building Kamikawa * Yumoto Ginsenkaku Furano * Hotel Edel Warme Sahoro * Club Med Sahoro Hokkaido Tomakomai * Tomakomai City West Port Ferry Terminal * Hotel New Prince Tomakomai (Banquet Elevators) * Asahi Life Tomakomai Building * Tomakomai City Hall South Building (Passenger Elevators) * Tomakomai City Cultural Center Otaru * Otaru Ferry Terminal * Wing Bay Otaru * Budo-Kan2 Building Kantō Region Tokyo *Haneda Airport Terminal 1 (Airside) *Tokyo Skytree (2011, elevators to Tembo Deck) *Tokyo Solamachi (2011, East Yard (Block 9)) *Tokyo Skytree East Tower (Sky Dining) *Roppongi Hills West Walk (2003) *The Ritz-Carlton Tokyo (Shuttle Elevators) *Mitsukoshi Department Store, Ginza *Montblanc Building, Ginza *Yodobashi Akiba (2005) *Tokyo Harvest Club Atami *Sumitomo Reality Office Building *Toyota Megaweb, Odaiba *Bicqlo Shinjuku Store *Toranomon Hills (2014) *Seibu Loft Department Store, Shibuya *Shibuya Hikarie (2012) *Izumi Garden Tower (2002) *Keio Department Store Shinjuku *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 2) *Shinjuku Mitsui Building (Bank C) *Shinjuku I-Land Tower (Bank H) *Hilton Tokyo (main elevators) *Hotel Gracery Shinjuku (main elevators) *Shinjuku Toho Building *Akari Building, Shinjuku *Yamada Denki LABI Ikebukuro Mobile Dream Store *Centurion Hotel Ikebukuro *Maruzen Nihonbashi Store *H&M Harajuku *Yamada Denki Labi 1 Nihon Souhonten Ikebukuro *Sunshine City Alpa *Railway stations in Tokyo (this includes Tokyo Subway, JR and other lines): **Asakusa (Tokyo Subway) **Ginza (Tokyo Subway, exit to Mitsukoshi Dept. Store) **Hatchobori **JR Omiya **JR Hamamatsucho **JR Otsuka **Tokyo Skytree (Tobu Skytree Line) Gunma * Hotel Coco Grand Takasaki Kanagawa * Kawasaki Nikko Hotel * Kawasaki Pedestrian Bridge Chūbu Region Yamanashi * Miharashi Restaurant Kawaguchiko Nagano *Nagano Station (platforms 2 to 7) Gifu *Washington Hotel Plaza, Takayama (1998) *Super Hotel Hida Takayama (2009) Kansai Region Osaka * HEP Five, Umeda * Yodobashi Umeda *Abeno Harukas (2014) *Grand Front Osaka (2013) Kyoto *Kyoto-Yodobashi *Hotel Granvia Kyoto (south elevators) *Cocon Karasuma Hyōgo *Dormy Inn Himeji *Piole Himeji (pedestrian underpass and overhead bridge) Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Canal City Hakata (North Building) * Yodobashi Hakata Macau *Macau Tower (2001) *Galaxy Macau **Galaxy Macau Hotel (2011) **Hotel Okura Macau (2011) **Banyan Tree Macau (2011) **The Ritz-Carlton, Macau (2015) **JW Marriott Hotel Macau (2015) *Best Western Hotel Sun Sun (1994) Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Troika KLCC (2010) *Marc Residence Serviced Apartment (2007) *KL Hilton & Le Meridien (KL Sentral) (2000) *Hotel Sentral Pudu *The Boulevard - A St Giles Hotel *Renaissance Kuala Lumpur Hotel *Mid Valley City *Bangsar Shopping Centre *The Waterfront, Desa Parkcity Selangor *klia2 (Kuala Lumpur International Airport 2), Sepang *the youniQ Hotel, Sepang *PJ8, Petaling Jaya *Centrepoint Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya *Gold Coast Morib Resort, Tanjung Sepat Penang *Penang Times Square, George Town *Tesco Gelugor, George Town (2004) *E-Gate Penang, George Town *Prangin Mall, George Town (2000) *Hotel Jen Penang, George Town (1986, modernized) *Cititel Express Penang, George Town *Cititel Penang, George Town *Continental Hotel Penang, George Town *The Wembley - A St. Giles Hotel, George Town *Chowrasta Market, George Town (2016) *52 Jalan Green Hall, George Town *Hospital Pulau Pinang, George Town **Post Natal Ward (modernized from a 1930 Stigler elevator) **Block A (1986) *Halaman Pulau Tikus Apartment, George Town *Taman Festival, 89 Jalan Kelawai, George Town *Eastin Hotel Penang, Bayan Lepas *Lone Pine Hotel, Batu Ferringhi Kelantan *Tune Hotel Kota Bharu *KBCP (Orkid Studio Apartment), Kota Bharu *Bangunan Rawatan Harian HPRZ II, Kota Bharu (2016) *RTC Kelantan (FAMA building), Kota Bharu Others *H&M, Jonker Street, Malacca *CentrePoint Sabah, Kota Kinabalu *Suria Sabah, Kota Kinabalu *One Borneo Mall, Kota Kinabalu *Tesco Bukit Indah, Johor Bahru *Giant Bukit Indah, Johor Bahru Singapore East Region *Temasek Polytechnic **Block 26A South Wing **Block 27 Library **Block 30 Student Devt. Centre *Noel Building, 50 Playfair Road *Changi Airport Terminal 2 Car Park Central Region *Bugis Junction (1994) **Bugis Junction Towers *InterContinental Hotel Singapore (1994) *Funan The DigitaLife Mall (closed for redevelopment) *City Hall *Chevron House, Raffles Place (1993) *Great World City (now replaced by Kone) *Gleneagles Hospital (some have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp) *Singapore General Hospital **Singapore National Eye Centre **National Heart Centre Singapore (1994) *Trilight *Royal Plaza on Scotts *Mustafa Centre (1995) *Parkway Parade Office Tower *Queenstown Community Centre *Sime Darby Centre, Bukit Timah (1970s, main elevators refurbished in the 1990s) *Cyan, 6 Keng Chin Road, Bukit Timah *Anchorpoint *Braddle Heights Community Centre *52 Horne Road, Kallang *Lipo Building, Aljunied North East Region *Centro Residences, Ang Mo Kio West Region *Innovation Place **Prestigo Tower 3 (2008) **Immedia Tower 4 (2008) *Bukit Panjang LRT Stations (1999) *Junction 10 (formerly Ten Mile Junction), Bukit Panjang (1998) *IMM Mall, Jurong East (1991) Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) networks *East West Line *North South Line *North East Line **Boon Keng MRT Station (Street-Concourse) **Kovan MRT Station (Street-Concourse) *Circle Line (2009)Excluding Bukit Brown (currently not in operation), Bayfront, and Marina Bay MRT stations. Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 7, 24, 25 Teban Gardens HDB (1970s) *Block 404, 413 Pandan Gardens HDB (1970s)Was refurbished by Chevalier in 1994 under Interim Upgrading Programme? (IUP). Some were later refurbished by EM Services. Replaced by Sigma in 2015. Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok Ratchadapisek, Dindaeng and Rama 9 * Olympia Thai Tower (Carpark elevators) * Thai Life Insurance Head Offices * Rajanukul Institute * Maxx Hotel (Now closed) Bobae and Yaowaraj * Kanjanatat Tower * Bangkok Bank Rajawongse Branch Other districts * Bangkok Hospital ** Building A ** Building B, C * Lertpanya Building ์North Bangkok * Rasa Tower * King Mongkut's University of Technology North Bangkok South Bangkok Nana, Ploenchit and Chidlom *The Manhattan Sukhumvit Bangkok *Lohas Residences Sukhumvit (Building 1 and 2) *Bumrungrad International Hospital (Carpark) (Modernized) Siam, Ratchaprasong, Ratchadamri and Samyan *The Twin Towers Hotel Bangkok *Chulalongkorn University **Visid Prachuabmoh Building **Colombo Building Asoke, Phrompong and Thonglor-Ekamai *Glas Haus Building *Sino Thai Tower *Serm-Mit Tower *Sorachai Building Other districts *Thai Nakarin Hospital *Sirinrat Building North Thonburi Klongsan, Charoennakhon, Thapra and Daokanong *Bangpakok 9 International Hospital *Somdech Phra Pinklao Hospital (Tiamcherd-Boonmuang Building) *Supakarn Building Other districts * Thonburi Hospital (Building 2 and 4) South Thonburi *P.P. Building Central Region * Hotel Manhattan Pathumthani, Pathum Thani * Wat Chaimongkol Angthong, Ang Thong * Saraburi Hospital, Saraburi * Mettapracharak Hospital, Nakhon Pathom ์Northeast Region * Udonthani City Hall, Udon Thani East Region Chonburi Sriracha and Laemchabang * Samitivej Sriracha Hospital (Building A) * Queen Savang Vadhana Memorial Hospital (Mahidol Adulyadej Building) * Cape Racha Hotel & Serviced Apartments Other districts * A-One Star Hotel, Pattaya Other cities * Kantary Bay Rayong, Rayong South Region Phuket City Center * Phuket Rajabhat University * Bangkok Hospital Phuket United Arab Emirate Abu Dhabi *Marina Square, Al Reem Island (2009-2010) *City of Lights, Al Reem Island *Danet Mall (2009-2010) *Royal Group Headquarter (2009) Dubai *Ritaj Residence (2009) *Discovery Garden (Mediterranean Garden 1) (2006-2007) *Marina Crown Tower (2006) *International City (2006) *Dubai Coral Deira Hotel (2004) Other countries *Taipei 101, Taipei, Taiwan (2004, partnership with Kone in 2004A short history about EPL) *ILBO Building, Seoul, South Korea (destination dispatch)Toshiba Traction(with destination dispatch) Elevator at ILBO Building, Seoul Korea *Gem's Hotel, Hamra, Beirut, Lebanon (2016)BRAND NEW Toshiba elevators - Gems Hotel - Hamra, Beirut, Lebanon Former installations Below here is a list of Toshiba elevator installations that are no longer exists. (either the elevators have been replaced by another manufacturer or the building where they were there has been demolished). Hong Kong *Taikoo Place, Quarry Bay **Somerest House (1988)(demolished in 2014) **Cornwall House (1984)(demolished in 2017) **Warwick House (1979)(demolished in 2017) *CHI Residences, Wan Chai (2012)The two elevators for the upper shop level were demolished in 2015, as the new Fujitec MRL elevator in the new wing built. Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority *Chak On Estate, Shek Kip Mei (1983) *Shek Yat House,Shek Lei (1) Estate, Kwai Chung (1986) *Shun Lee Estate, Kwun Tong (1978) Elevators in these building replaced by Mitsubishi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Lee Cheung House **Lee Ming House **Lee Hang House *Ap Lei Chau Estate, Ap Lei Chau (1980)Elevators in these building replaced by Mitsubishi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Lei Ling House **Lei Chak House **Lei Yi House *Lower Wong Tai Sin Estate (Phase 2), Wong Tai Sin (1984) Elevators in these building will replaced by OTIS under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Lung Lok House **Lung On House *Yau Oi Estate, Tuen Mun (1980) **Oi Fai House (1980)Elevators in these building replaced to Schindler under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Oi Tak House (1980) **Oi Ming House (1980) *Fu On House, Tai Wo Hau Estate, Kwai Chung (1979)Elevators in these building replaced by Kone under the Lift Modernisation Programme. *Sun Chui Estate, Tai Wai (1984) **Sun Yee HouseElevators in these building replaced by Thyssenkrupp under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Sun Chun House **Sun Hok House **Sun Kit House *Wan Tsui Estate, Chai Wan (1984) **Hei Tsui House **Lei Tsui House **Foo Tsui House **Kwai Tsui House Singapore *Funan The DigitaLife Mall (closed for redevelopment) *Great World City Now replaced by Kone. Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 7, 24, 25 Teban Gardens HDB (1970s) *Block 404, 413 Pandan Gardens HDB (1970s)Was refurbished by Chevalier in 1994 under Interim Upgrading Programme? (IUP). Some were later refurbished by EM Services. Replaced by Sigma in 2015. Notes and references Toshiba